Into the Darkness
by saba-tan
Summary: When so much evil is in someones life, is it possible to stay good? OC centric
1. Introduction

Well its finally done XD and this time it got checked! XD One thing I didn't mention is the ages. All the kids in the story **are 12 years old** so yea ^ - ^ im real happy enjoy +_+ **review plz **and ill be sure to update asap XD

disclamier- Yay! I don't own naruto (I rele rele feel bad for the author)

_

* * *

__What's going on? Its so dark, I can't see anything… I can't move… no feeling, no light, nothing… I must be dead, yes that must be it. I never though dying would be this empty… Well, it was fun, but I guess this is it, This is the end…_

I sat in a class room the lights were dim and the air felt tense. I was waiting for the results from the finals we had recently taken. The ones that everyone dreaded and if you failed you wouldn't be able to leave the academy and become a ninja for Sazanami village.

"Mayali Takara?" the teacher asked.

I hastily stood up and looked at him "Yes?"

"You Fail!"

"**BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!"**

I felt my eyes open and I slammed my hand on my alarm clock. "Ah! I hate mornings!" I moaned, burying my face in a pillow. Well. . . At least it was a dream, I thought.

**BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!"**

"Ah!" I yelled chucking the alarm clock into the wall. I sat up and looked at the broken alarm clock lying smashed on the floor next to the many scrolls that covered my floor. I slowly made my way across the room to my dresser, hoping I wouldn't crumple or break anything in the process.

I grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. After changing and brushing my teeth, I ran a brush through my hair. I looked at my medium length, brown hair and thanked my friend who had talked me out of chopping it all off and then insisted on cutting it herself. Maybe she overdid it with the layers in the front, I thought looking at the unevenness of my bangs.

"It looks nice dear" my mom said. She was rolling up one of the scrolls that had been on my floor. "Sana's downstairs waiting for you," she said, "and when you get back I want this room spotless."

"Okay mom" I muttered hastily rushing down the stairs. I stopped to put my shoes on and I looked at my "lazy" sleeping brother. He had probably fallen asleep on the couch late last night. Neesan may be lazy, but he's a good ninja.

I stepped outside and walked off the porch to catch sight of a impatient blue haired girl waiting for me on the sidewalk. "Sana!" I yelled to her. She turned and looked at me, she was tapping her foot now.

"Cmooon! We're gonna be lateeee!" she whined.

I walked over to her and stuck out my tongue "Don't whine so much, we'll be fine." After that she just hung her head and mumbled to herself about how mad sensei was going to be that we were late again.

Despite Sana's prediction, we made it to school on time; in fact, we were early. Sana went to go get some juice from the vending machine while I walked into the classroom and sat in my usual seat. I looked over and saw my friend Tashu walking over to greet me.

"Hey Maya," he said "You excited about the results from our finals?"

I cringed and rested my head on the desk "No."

Tashu grinned and put his hand on his head. He was probably looking for the words that might cheer me up

"If you fail it wont be that bad, all you'll have to do is graduate next year and then spend the rest of your life with people you don't know" a voice from behind him said; it was my other friend, Ryoga. I glared at him then put my head back on the desk and tried to pretend he wasn't there.

Ryoga and Tashu acted like they looked. Tashu had straight short blonde hair, he was the nicest person I knew. While Ryoga's hair was long and pin straight, his hair was almost black and he always wore a hat or bandana. Ryoga was not the nicest person in the world.

"Look who it is. Mayali Takara, the demon girl"

I looked over and there was Sapphire Hirata, the class bully, with her other friends. "Go away Sapphire" I muttered tapping my finger on the desk.

"Scared you'll fail freak?" she asked.

I opened my mouth when I heard a crash, somebody scream, and a splash. I looked over and saw Sana on the ground an empty cup in her hand, she looked like she was either going to cry or break out laughing. "Nice one Sana" I said laughing.

Sapphire was covered in juice, it was all in her hair and on her clothes. Yuck.

"You two are gonna pay!" she yelled storming off to the bathroom

The bell rang and we all took our seats. The teacher began to talk and I zoned out. Blah blah blah. He caught my attention when he started to pass out envelopes with our names on them. Hesitantly I opened the envelope and pulled out my scores.

Takara Mayali:

Physical- 85%

Exams- 80%

Results- Pass

Squad- 12

I sighed. All my worrying was over nothing, I passed. Sana immediately took my paper from me and read it.

"Awesome!" She yelled "You're in the same squad as me and Ryoga!"

"Ryoga?" I muttered

"Yeah, Ryoga's on squad 12 too."

I looked over my shoulder then walked over to Tashu.

"What'd you get Tashu?" I asked.

"Squad 3" he mumbled.

"You seem upset about it. What's wrong with squad 3?"

He slowly raised a finger and pointed at sapphire. "She's on my squad."

"Unlucky bastard!" Sana yelled. She was laughing her head off

"Sana Aida!" the teacher yelled, "Watch your mouth!"

Sana's laughter abruptly stopped "Yes sir" she said.

"Sometimes," Tashu said, "I really don't like Sana"

My mother and brother were proud of me and we had a big dinner to celebrate. After the excitement had died down I decided I would take a shower. The water was warm and it felt good on my neck. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel.

I walked over to the mirror and began to brush my hair. I stopped and looked at a crescent shaped mark on my shoulder. I lightly ran my finger over it.

When I was little my dad used to tell me my mark was special, it was unique, and I was unique. I used to think it was special. At least, until my dad died because of it.

Three years ago my father was murdered for trying to protect me. The killers were two S rank criminals that I later found out belonged to an organization called Akatsuki. Their mission is to catch people like me who are possessed by demons, a Jinchuuriki.

I always knew I was possessed, that's why kids used to pick on me and why adults would shun me. But until my dad died I didn't care.

Now things are different. I reached into the medicine cabinet pulled out some cover up and put it over my mark. "I wont let anyone see my mark ever again."


	2. A Dissapointment

=P yea chapter 2. Ive pretty much givin up on the kind ppl to review

disclamer- I dont own naruto

* * *

I walked down the street with a huge bag of garbage in my hands and an annoyed expression on my face. A week ago I successfully graduated from the ninja academy. Six days ago I met my new sensei Kinomoto and 3 days ago I gave up my hopes of becoming a great ninja anytime soon. Not with the missions I had been doing.

I put the bag in a dumpster and walked back over to Kinomoto-sensei. He was a tall intelligent looking man with blonde hair and dark green eyes. The first time I saw him I was a little nervous about having him as a sensei but after being around him I noticed he was a lot less serious than I thought he was. I glanced over at Sana, who was sleeping in tree, and noticed she had black marker all over her face. Yeah, Kinomoto-sensei wasn't as serious as I hoped he would be.

A little while later I found myself walking home after several hours of picking up trash, washing windows and mowing lawns. My back was a little sore but I didn't have any bruises or battle scars like I had dreamed about. Maybe action packed high suspense missions were fairytales to get cheap labor. I hope not.

I walked into the park and stopped to look at the pond.

"Mayali? Is that you?" a voice asked.

I spun around and saw Tashu standing behind me, he had a black eye. "Hi Tashu" I said. "Your sensei must really be pushing you hard, You already have a black eye."

He frowned. "No." he muttered "It was a training accident with my dad."

Things like these happen all the time, he calls them 'accidents' but I know what they really were. Tashu's parents are abusive, they always have been and they always will be. Its amazing that nobodies noticed yet considering that Tashu's parents are head of the Asukai clan. They were strong and skilled ninjas, Tashu had fallen short of their expectations and until he fit those expectations he obviously had to pay for it.

"Be more careful next time Tashu." I muttered

"Hm? Is something wro-"

"Tashu!" a voice yelled.

I looked over, it was his mom. Tashu's mom was pretty and young but she was the meanest lady I ever met. In her hand was a bag of groceries, it was probably so she could spy on Tashu and keep him away from people like me, "demons".

"Bye May" he said and walked away with the real demon.

Tashu's mom had hated me since academy days, maybe she's the reason other people hate me so much. The lies she must have told about me.

I walked into my hose and saw Sana sitting on the couch watching tv, a bag was at her feet.

"Forget to pay the electric bill again Sana?"

"Yup" she said. "Its hard to remember everything sometimes" I laughed and sat next to her.

When Sana was nine her parents mysteriously disappeared after stabbing her in the stomach. Actually that was the night my father was assassinated by Akatsuki. Soon after Sana got out of the hospital she moved into my house and we became best friends. You'd think she'd be depressed about it but Sana is the most upbeat person I know.

When Sana comes over you have to cook a lot of food. She may be tiny but she can shove a lot of food down her throat. Maybe its because she lives off fast food and instant ramen. I sat down at my computer desk and turned on the crappy computer I had. I looked over at Sana who was laying on my floor face down moaning. "You shouldn't have eaten so much Sana" I said stretching my arms above my head..

I looked at the screen and opened up my email. "One new email" the computer chimed. I click on it. The message was from Kinomoto-sensei telling us that we had a traveling mission the next day and we'd get to deliver some paperwork to a neighboring village. It probably wasn't going to be the most exciting mission but it's be better than what we've been doing. I clicked off my computer walked over to my bed and went to sleep.


	3. I forgot

Sorry it took awhile! but the story is really going to get interesting! fast! plz review

disclaimer- i dont own naruto

* * *

When Sana eats a lot she falls asleep really easily, I wish it were the same for waking her up. I nudged her and tried shaking her awake, no use. I sighed. "I wanted to be nice Sana but I guess there's no choice." I dragged her into the bathroom and threw her in the tub. "Rise and shine Sana" I said turning on the shower.

By the time we got there we were already half an hour late and Sana was still ticked.

"About time you two showed up." Ryoga said, he seemed irritated.

"Calm down Ryoga" I said. "You're always so mad at me. It was Sana's fault." Ryoga turned away from me and shoved his hands in his pockets, I laughed.

"Well should we go?" Kinomoto said.

"Yeah!" I yelled and started walking

We walked for about three hours. Three hours of Sana and me chattering, Ryoga glaring and silence from sensei.

By the time we got to the village we had walked six hours and my feet were killing me. It wasn't like we had really important documents, but I guess this mission was better than the missions we had been doing lately. Sana was excited she got to hand the paperwork to our client but right after that the excitement went away and everyone became bored again.

After a little while it got dark and Sensei stopped in a small clearing. "We'll stop here for the night" he said. Ryoga used his jutsu to start a fire while me and Sana went to go catch fish. It was getting chilly out, maybe I shouldn't have worn a tanktop today, I thought to myself.

"Hey, guess what Maya!" Sana giggled as she caught a fish.

"Wha-" I began to say when she pushed me into the pond

"That's for waking me up this morning!" she yelled and ran back to the clearing with the fish we had caught.

I slowly pulled myself out of the pond and dragged myself back to the clearing. I sat down next to the fire to warm myself.

_Now that I think about it. I was too careless. _

_I rushed to the meeting spot and forgot my foundation._

_I knew I forgot it and yet I didn't go back to get it._

_I wore a tank top that didn't conceal my mark_

_I didn't attempt to cover it up after I fell in the pond._

_I didn't see the crow that was watching me from a nearby tree. _


End file.
